With A Little Hope
by 8Hope8Love8Hope8
Summary: Amy Rose is tired of never seeing all of her friends. She's bored because things are so quiet. But one day, thanks to a little hope, Amy meets up with Sonic. Rated K . This story is finished. Please review. My first story, be nice.


With A Little Hope

******************************************************************************

Two years had passed since Amy had been sent to Earth. She'd not seen any of her friends from earth since. Amy barely even got to see her current friends. Tails was busy most of the time, working on architect. He still was a mechanical kind of guy, but lately he's been more attracted to architecture. Knuckles spent his days, guarding the master emerald. In Amy's point of view, Knuckles job was nothing but pure boredom. The Chaotix were never around, and Dr. Eggman had been keeping quiet these days. Cream was still Amy's best friend. The two spent practically every moment together. Cream had taken a liking to filming the life around her. Amy was normally her main target to get on film. Although Amy loved having Cream around all the time, she was secretly yearning for one person in particular. That person, or hedgehog, was none other than Sonic. These days, Sonic was always on the run.

"Rinnnggg." "Stupid alarm clock," thought Amy. She slowly got out of bed and shut the bothersome alarm off. Cautiously making her way to the window, she opened it, and took a deep breath of the refreshing morning air. The sun was just rising, leaving a pure, hopeful, bright light to start the day. Amy hurriedly went through the usual morning routine. She wore a red halter top, exactly the same style as her famous red dress. But of course, the halter was a shirt instead of a dress. A pair of dark blue jean short-shorts. Brown sneakers, with a light brown strap going across the center and a light brown half circle on the front edge. Dark blue oval ringed earrings, and a pair of completely white gloves. Running down the stairs and towards the door, Amy stopped to the familiar sound of the telephone. "Hello?" asked Amy. "This is?" A joking, familiar voice answered, "Guess."Amy almost toppled over in surprise. She'd hadn't seen, let alone heard the voice of Sonic the Hedgehog in so long. "Sonic? Is that you?" Amy asked, still surprised. "No," Sonic said sarcastically, "This is Rick Astley and your being Rickroll'd." "Very funny!" Amy responded.

Sonic and Amy continued to talk on the phone for an entire hour. Sonic explained that he missed everyone and was planning a visit. However, so far Amy was the only one who picked up their phone. He asked her if she wanted to spend the day with him and Amy practically screamed out a "Yes!" The two decided to meet over at the Green Hill Park. When the conversation ended, Amy felt as if the world were transforming into a smiley face. She loved smiley faces with a passion, so for Amy, this would a miracle.

Amy dashed out the door, into the warm summer breeze, and made her way towards Green Hill's beautiful park. The park was surrounded by flowers and had a small creek that ran through the middle. There were sets of swings in each corner of the park. With a gigantic area constructed of slides, monkey bars, and rock-climbing walls in the center. Amy walked under the Green Hill Park gate and into a fairyland of beauty, laughter, and kids playing on the parks constructive center. Her eyes searched for Sonic and after a short while spotted her blue hero sitting on a swing.

"Yo!" said Amy, as she stepped in front of an empty swing next to Sonic. Sonic stared at Amy for several moments until finally responding, "So, how's it going Ms. Amy? Everything okay? I never actually got to ask over the phone." "Everything's okay, just a little boring," replied Amy. "Boring? Well not today. Life's never boring with me around." Sonic stated cockily. Amy rolled her eyes and walked off with Sonic following. The two found their way out of Green Hill Park and into Green Hill's Sweet Shop. Sonic and Amy stopped for a quick snack and then made their way towards the Buckingham fountain. After a while of sitting around, talking, and exploding a few random Egg-robots that got in the way, the two raced to the beach. "No fair," Amy said, nearly out of breath, "You know you're faster!" After a few minutes, Amy calmed down and gazed in awe at the scenery around her. The sky was at sunset and the air was slightly cooler than morning. But the ocean was a pure soft blue, with streaks of orange rushing across the water's surface. There were few clouds, allowing the sunsets beauty to fill the sky with color. All and all everything looked perfect. However, the ocean seemed to catch Amy's interest the most. The color reminded her of the morning sunlight. She'd felt hopeful that morning, wishing Sonic would show up. Sonic did show up. Amy, now 14, had been waiting for what seemed like forever, to spend at day with Sonic. An actual day, where they didn't have to save the world. That day had come, that day was today.

A small smile began to form on Amy's face. She walked over to her hero and stared out at the sunset with him. Today hadn't been boring at all. In her mind, Amy began to imagine every day like today. But, not only would Sonic be with her, everyone else would too. 'Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Sonic and Amy having a good time again,' thought Amy. She had grown irritated and bored of not being with her friends. Now, maybe there was a chance. Amy's smile grew wider and she stayed there, actually happy for the first time since she'd gone to planet Earth. But then, another Egg-robot showed up in back of Sonic. Amy, now angry that the robot was ruining her optimistic thoughts for the future, attacked it. Sonic watched from a distance and whistled. "Sayonara Egg-robot, " Sonic said flatly, leaving his thoughts to turn toward the sunsets enchantment.

******************************************************************************

The End! This is my first story, so if it's horrible….. Hehe, I don't mind! I just wrote this story for fun. Hope ya enjoyed it. And feel free to say it's tacky!


End file.
